An underground mine roadway generally comprises a tunnel, usually of arched construction. Because of the variable nature of underground strata, and the fact that coal measures rocks (i.e. rock strata containing coal seams) are frequently friable such as shales, or flowable such as clays, sands or stony layers, such tunnels have to be kept shored up or lined, and for safety's sake should be supported even when comprising massive bedded strata of limestone or sandstone. The shoring of such tunnels, according to various known proposals, comprises a plurality of spaced roof support arches or equivalent strut-and-beam structures in rectangular sectioned tunnels and shuttering for example of mesh, possibly reinforced by horizontal struts extending between the support arches. Such a shoring construction has the disadvantage that small debris can fall through the mesh of the shuttering, particularly in walls and roofs of tunnels through strata other than massive rocks. Such shuttering or lining mats are not capable of sectional interlocking construction.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved shoring support member for use in underground passageways wherein these disadvantages are obviated or minimised.